bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LedaMarie
Welcome Questions You may want to put your questions on the Forum. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 23:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I repeat, please put your comments and questions on Characters in the Forum, here. We will still respond to them. Talk Pages for Articles are reserved to resolving questions on the article's correctness. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Leda ... Winxrainbowix is a boy. Unless he's bi, I don't think he would consider Spectra "sexy". XD --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sory, I think u are a girl. Once again, sorry but i'm happy that u liked Spectra Phantom just as me. :Erm, I'm not Winx. This is Winx. I'm DinoQueen13 (you can see it in my signature). I'm still a girl, though, and I'm a Spectra fan (not a fan girl, just that I'm Pro-Spectra). --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Once again, i'm sorry. I'm confused right now. Are u excited to see Spectra Phantom as a Darkus Brawler in Mechtanium Surge? U considered he's very sexy or there's another male character more sexy that Spectra? ::I am SO excited to see Spectra kick butt again in New Vestroia!! I think he looks better without the mask on ^_^. In Bakugan, I don't really consider any of the guys "sexy", because I see them more by their character traits than by appearance. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I just watched videos of New Vestroia in You Tube and Spectra... rocks. What's ur favorite chapter of New Vestroia (pick five)? Who's ur favorite character in that season? ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o--MIzWYyFQ&feature=player_embedded :::Eh, episodes? I'm not quite sure. My favorite characters were (in no order) Lync, Volt, Mira, Shun, and Spectra. I could empathize with Hyrdon, but he was still a douche. Zenoheld was the WORST. CHARACTER. EVER. 'Nuff said. I never was too fond of Baron. I never liked Dan. Marucho's a bit of a wimp. And he's short. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 03:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::My favorite personal are in random: Dan, Mira, Runo, Spectra, Marucho and Prince Hydron. And what's ur favorite chapter from New Vestroia (pick 5 or 6). I don't really have any favorite episodes. I don't really watch the anime a lot anymore, so I'm not really sure. I liked the episode where Volt brawled Hydron. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) My favorites episodes in New Vestroia was: Gate Crashers, Show me the Power!, Dude, where's my Bakugan?, Reunion, Avenging Spectra, BT: The Final Battle, Spectra Rises, Spectra's Last Stand, Fusion Confusion, Mylene's Meltdown, Ultimate Weapon, Ultimate Bakugan, Unmasked, All for One and Final Fury. Jake Vallory thing Hey there, LedaMarie, I'm zachattack31. I just wanted to let you know that you are right - I was wrong. I watched this particular part of the season where he was hypnotized for the past few weeks and because he was used more than the other hypnotized kids, I thought that counted him as sort of a villain. However, because he snapped out of it real soon, I figured he was like a minor/former villain. I had it on my mind for some time and I thought that I should put it in. But you are right and I fixed it a few minutes ago. So, I apologize and it will not happen again. No hard feelings, right?Zachattack31 (talk) 04:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. Jake was hypnotized by that b### of Kazarina but that's not means that he becomes a villain. Just it time u realize that i'm right about Jake Vallory and his hypnotism. Reply/New Vestroia favorites Hey, LedaMarie To answer your question, I would have to say my favorite episodes would probably be the ones that had the Maxus battles, the episodes where Spectra and Dan battled but I think my most favorite is the episode where Dan is using Apollonir, transforms him into a trident and saves Drago from Spectra. I was like, finally some human action in a Bakugan Battle. These were my favorites.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I like all the episodes which Dan and Drago battles against Spectra and Helios, was epic each one. But my favorites are: Gone, Gone Bakugan, Dude where's is my Bakugan?, Spectra's Last Stand, Fusion Confusion, Unmasked, Ultimate Weapon, Mylene's Meltdown, Reunion, All for One, Avenging Spectra and Final Fury. :No, I haven't. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) As Spectra! Why do you ask? [[User:TooNBaku|'Don’t use such big words,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 03:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) As Spectra. That was an easy one.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I like him as a good guy which makes me more exciting to see him in Mechtanium Surge. As a bad guy, I thought he was a mad scientist when he was bad.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I like Spectra also, he's pretty awesome. Do you have some type of crush of him? [[User:TooNBaku|'''Don’t use such big words,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 04:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm just finished 2 answer ur lastest question but i want 2 read my post in my blog of profile and u see if had some kind of crush with Spectra Phantom. Ps: just tell me Leda only in the wiki, but my real name it's Belen. xo, Leda. Reply Just to let you know, LedaMarie, I did not put that stuff in "crush on Spectra" or sweet guy - that stuff. I do not know who put that stuff in. Just don't why you to get that kind of impression of me when somebody else put that in.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I understand. It's no big deal. But I better find out who is putting that stuff in to end the confusion. Just to let you know - if something does come from me, it will have the Zachattack31 link key at the end. If it doesn't, it is not from me. Okay?Zachattack31 (talk) 22:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree, if you want to share something like having a crush on Spectra, you should be able to do it here and with everybody here, but as on a personal note, I tend to keep things like crushes to myself and not tell anybody. But hey, it's just me. No reason why you can't do it. Go for it.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply 2, LedaMarie, I did not ask you if you had a crush or feelings for Spectra. That was either ToonBaku or somebody else. I never asked you that. So, if you could please, fix that blog post you just put up and take my name off please. Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do remember you. I'm Hyper, Flare, Elemental, Blazing.. All of that into one.. Energetic funny boy!! :D 01:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Random Blogs Please read the Bakugan Wiki:Random Blog Policy. That's why in the beginning, we were trying to make subtle hints that Blogs like the one you made before was technically not allowed (re: "We've never had a blog like this before"). AOH has had some really hard weeks, so he's been EXTREMELY snappy and moody lately. He's usually pretty snappy and moody, but it's only getting worse due to some recent circumstances. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 01:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) My post was blocked, what happend? What bad could happed? AOH it's a... For the 2nd time I saw my post close and I'm dissapointed about that. But, rules are rules... I'm still new in the wiki so, be cool with me. :As I just said, it breaks the Bakugan Wiki:Random Blog Policy. The reason the Random Talk Wiki was created was because too many people were making blog posts like yours (as in, general opinions) and were not focusing on the content. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) soccer do you like soccer i saw your facebook i like real madrid better plz tell me,''Please'' with on top. 01:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am RayneHaos, a contributor on this wiki. You are not allowed by any means to force your opinion on others. Also, a new user like you has no power to block or ban anyone. Also, since the so-called superpowers of this wiki said you were not warned with teh hate blog. (Abce2 and TwinStar think you did nothing wrong because you were not warned) The blog you posted, both would be considered random blogging. The one about Spectra, and the one about trying To take Airzel off the wiki. The one about trying to take airzel out of the wiki would be considered a hate blog. This is your warning. Since the 'Higher powers' will not give you a direct warning RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 15:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ignore the above. Have fun, Welcome to the Wiki! Also don't forget to read the Policies! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] ::I didn't say she didn't do anything wrong, she just wasn't warned. I've warned her, if you haven't seen it, check the blog...but this isn't the place for this. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply In English, we say "'Do''' me a favor, please" ;). You're Spanish, or Hispanic? I take Spanish in school :). And sure, although it would be annoying to hunt down the episodes the Intermission Screens belong on. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm latin, from peru more especifically but I like talk in english and writin and his language (even I'm no good in that). :In the US, we call you guys "Latin Americans" ^_^. I know some Peruvians in real life, myself. They're older than me, though, and know English quite well. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm young, too. I'm 20 and in october it's my 21th birthday. Earlier Question Hey LedaMarie, Sorry for not getting back to you sooner. Yes, I am looking forward to seeing Spectra return, after seeing that entrance in the episode 15 preview. Hope this helps you out.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Same here can't wait to see Helios new powers.Ovidkid (talk) 22:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Leda, I am sorry but I have not been feeling well at all the past week and am still on a sour note. I have had to stay off my computer for long periods of time because of this. But if I remember you question correctly, my all time favorite episode was when Spectra joined the Brawlers. To me, that was just great and no more Drago & Helios fighting - they became best buds!! Anyway, I got to go. If I don't get to you as quickly, you know why.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I salute you ... Spectra? Kick butt. That's all I expect out of him. Oh, and mind screw everyone else while he's pwning them. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna screw all user who talks bad things about him. The same thing I expect from his return in MS cuz... he's that. he's Spectra. Xo, Leda. ... I will forgive you. Nuff said. If you can befriend Queenie, it's not like I have that much choice. I mean she is my big sister, after all. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks 4 the forgive but I don't understand what u mean about u said. Leda. ... It is better you don't understand me and don't tick me off. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm a friend of DQ; actually, she's one of my best friends of this wiki. Leda. She is my big sister. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah, with much reason. She's my best friend with Nuzamaki and SakuraMiya. Hmm ... keep that up, and you might be in my family quick. You have 2 of my siblings as friends ... and you are slowly growing on me. Just cut it with your everything being about Spectra, k? If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I have as friend to Zachattack and SRND. And what u mean about "u are slowly growin on me"? Finally, I'm don't wanna talk about Spectra Phantom and my feelings 4 him with u cuz don't ready 2 do that. Leda. Spectra is obviously gonna come in with a bang. After that streak of lightning hits, he's gonna send out Helios to take down the massive armies of Chaos Bakugan. Dan and Drago will also follow up with a few of their strongest attacks to take out the rest, with the Brawlers greeting Spectra again. Spectra is coming back, and he is not gonna dissapoint. U right, Nuza. Dan and Spectra founds a solution 2 finished all the disaster caused 4 the Chaos Bakugan in the BI. But, I think that if there's a brawlers 2 control this complicated situation, this must be Spectra, don't u think? Personally, yeah it's awesome! :) [[User:TooNBaku|'I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 12:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I could provide Beats. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' TS; I almost forgot u... Are u agree with creation of a brand new song and singin with DQ, SakuraMiya, Zachattack, Nuza, SRND, Ovidkid and other users about the returns of the 2 main characters in MS? xo, Leda. Re: Episode 15 Same here. I'm going to stick here until it comes. [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 22:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No days left 4 the premiere of Interspace Under Siege in Canada but I'm gonna watch it in YouTube if anybody could downloaded and share it with us. Screw Battles. I want to see Infinity Helios in Action. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' I guess Infinity Helios stay on 4 the rest of the season alongside with Spectra Phantom, which it's very awesome cuz they could make a great couple with Dan and Drago in the brawls. Thanks [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 00:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply I haven't watched it yet, I haven't had the time (heck lotta homework). From what it seems, though, Spectra kicked butt. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Go 2 TooNBaku's profile and click 2 the lyncs 2 watch it, courtesy by YouTube. And, u right, Spectr@ rock it from the beginin. there's no doubt in there. Ep 15 Yep, I saw it. Spectra was back! It was like...pure awesomeness..But now I want to see what happens to Dan in da next episode. SakuraMiya (talk) 03:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yup. I've watched it watch and I think it was a good episode. More BakuNano, an old character shown again, the rein of the evil chaos Bakugan and action-packed! I'm Hyper, Flare, Elemental, Blazing.. All of that into one.. Energetic funny boy!! :D 04:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) what the most part u see in this one? let me guess, the great entrance of Spectra, is it right? When IH appeared. To be specific, I liked the scene in which the Flames went Dark. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] | In response to the blog I think that Spectra in New Vestroia was far sexier than now. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 14:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but Spectra now is more sexier with his brand new costume as a Darkus brawler and his poise in the intermission scene it's the same.... and sexy, btw. however, it's just change the position or some things has changed? Ikr, its pretty epic. Reach for the stars 00:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Nuza, I do not think I'll accustom 2 see him as a Darkus brawler but I'm gonna try it. Reply to question Hey Leda, Sorry I have not been responding to you lately. Things have been tough for me at home. But to answer your question, I did put some details on the episode in there. I thought that Helios looked more mechanical than before because of how glossy he was and when Spectra pressed that button with Helios in the background, it looked like he was turning Helios on. Hope this helps.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I liked the whole episode! Really, I did. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 01:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) And u liked when Spectr@ appears in front of the brawlers? Hmm.. I'd say Dan well tell the others what's been going on with him and Drago and vice versa with Shun and Marucho. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 02:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) And Dan have an encounter with Spectra after his arrive 4 help the brawlers 2 defeat the Chaos Bakugan? hey, its blaze if you want to know what are my favorites please visit my userpage--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 05:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i am not into designing my userpage so mostly I am an enigma--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 05:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) no one care to know me that well--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 05:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) First of all, a few things: #I'm sorry, but the "Xo" is freaking all of us out. #Do you play Backyard Monsters on Facebook? #The link to my Facebook is on my Userpage, when adding me, please add a message saying "LedaMarie of Wiki", I will add you IF I see that you play Backyard Monsters on Facebook. Thanks. UNITE AND STRIKE! 22:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Leda i am Hawktor223 or also known as Helixdrago22 you can come to me if you have any questions. Sorry i havent noticed you and gave a welcome to you but Hello anyways. Oh yeah i am Kyle Garner on fb i added you. Just telling you.